memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Velocity (sport)
Does anyone know of any actual rules for Velocity? A friend of mine and I are roleplaying a game of it(on a MU* with a @skillroll command), and we were trying to figure out a scoring system.. Right now it's like this. Red vs Blue 1 point for consecutive phaser hit on the disc Red fires :Hits disc Blue fires :Misses disc Blue Dodges :disc ricochets off wall Red fires :Hits disc-1 point to Red 3 Points for disc hitting the body after opponent fires and hits disc Red fires :hits disc Blue Fires :misses Blue dodges :disc hits blue-3 points to Red No points for just juggling it back and forth, or for the disc ricocheting off a wall and hitting one of the players. Are there any rules, or is it just left open to interperetation?--Vercalos 00:30, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Personally I just think it's based on dodging and repelling the disk with the phaser. The disk itself has a sort of intelligence and responds to anything it hits. The second it hits somebody (in the case we saw, Seven of Nine), the game ends and the score is added to the round. The winner of the round (Or number of rounds) is the winner. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 00:57, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Was it ever played on DS9? Or any of the other series? If any of the other series had played it, I would expect it to be DS9, since they showed more of people's pastimes in that series than any of the others.--Vercalos 01:18, 11 Nov 2005 (UTC) Hmm, I find the idea of playing velocity with real phasers pretty weird, even a phaser set at the lowest level would stun your opponent for quite some time and you'd have to wait, till he wakes up again with a headache and then you could continue the game... --Jörg 18:46, 5 June 2006 (UTC) :There could be a special phaser just for Velocity, after all (correct me if I'm wrong, I'm not into sports at all) I believe there are some "real-world" sports that use guns that instead use special guns just for that sport ("starter's pistols" for example) --The Time Traveller 21:25, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Altered info :The game is played in rounds, and is concluded when a player achieves a "full impact"-- phasering the disk into the holo-grid floor. The above information was written by an archivist, but has changed by an anon to the following: :The game is played in rounds, and is concluded when a player achieves a "full impact" of the disk with his/her opponent's body. Is this correct? Or was the change even needed? --From Andoria with Love 17:39, 17 March 2007 (UTC) It's definitely the latter one. DarkL 01:00, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Dangerous? Let me get this straight...The game is played with phasers and you start out facing each other and putting your opponent directly in your line of fire. That's not dangerous or anything. 00:24, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :If it's played on the holodeck maybe they are holographic phasers. Anyway, I'm sure the use of phasers is taken into account as part of the game.--31dot 01:01, March 16, 2012 (UTC)